1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bill boxes for bill acceptor and more particularly, to a bill box having a wireless memory function, which uses a memory carrier carrying a Wireless memory device and detachably mounted in a bracket in the housing thereof for enabling the bill acceptor to record the data of the total value of the storage bills wirelessly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of technology, the distance among people has been greatly shortened, our mode of living has been changed, and different automatic vending machines are used everywhere to sell different products without serviceman. These automatic vending machines are highly invited for the advantage of saving much labor and bringing convenience to people.
For the advantages of scientific intelligence, quick service, and quick finish of payment, Q-shop breaks through the conventional sales and marketing barriers. A Q-shop may provide automatic vending machines for vending drinks, cigarettes, tickets, ice creams, tickets, memorial coins, key rings, or even hamburgers and noodles. Nowadays, many virtual shops are established to make online shopping, allowing shoppers to shop across millions of products.
An automatic vending machine generally comprises a bill/coin acceptor to recognize the authenticity and value of each inserted bill/coin, and a bill/coin box for storing each received bill/coin. Workers regularly visit installed automatic vending machines to take back the installed bill/coin box from each installed automatic vending machine and to install an empty bill/coin box in each installed automatic vending machine as a substitute. The collected bill/coin boxes are carried back to the company for checking the storage bills/coins. After removal of a bill/coin box from an automatic vending machine, any person of the company does not know the actual total amount of the bills/coins in the bill/coin box, i.e., the company does not know the actual total transaction amount of every automatic vending machine before opening the bill/coin box. This management process cannot prevent workers from stealing money from bill/coin boxes.